Alanna Twist of Fate
by impishness
Summary: Yes this is another AlannagetssenttotheCovent, but there are a few questions such as: How long can she stand the Covent? What happens to our favorite heros? Who will she fall for if Fate was different? Will she complete her destiny and become a Lady Kn
1. Prologe

**Disclaimer: However much I wish I could own the characters, books I read them in, and all the MONEY earned by writing them I must admit... THAT MY WISH IS REALITY MUHAHAHAHAHA! AHHHHHHH! Ok, ok, I don't! Does that make you happy? (talking to the laywers chasing me! as they reply "YES!")**

**I have to admit this is my first fan fiction and I am eager to continue the story. I will admit that I am nervous and can use any ideas or constructive critisim you have. I don't care if it is flames or not I just want reviews. I will post the next chapter as soon as i get a review saying to do so, even if I only get one. So, review!**

**Chapter 1: The Start**

_"But Father! I don't want to go to the Covent! I want to become a Lady Knight. I want to fight for my people not be some stuck-up, prissy, Noble lady. Why do the men always get to defend their honor and the women have to let the men do it for them? Why do the women HAVE to do this and HAVE to do that but the men get to choose? Why am I so different from my twin? Why does he get to say what he believes in and stand up for it but I don't? Am I really that different?" she cried. She looked at him, the tears pooling in her violet eyes. She willed herself not to cry while glaring in defiance at the man sitting before her. Her father replied by saying, "Yes, you are different from your brother, and that is why you are going to the Covent. I don't want to hear anymore of your foolishness of becoming a lady knight. Go and get ready, you have to leave soon. Your brother already did." She ran out into the brightly lit corridor, not even bothering to stop the tears as they coursed down her small face. She thought in her last stand, last defiance against what her father said, "I will become a Lady Knight, I will! I will show them all that they are wrong. They will be sorry once that happens and I will make sure no one is ever treated like I am again. Just because I am a girl doesn't mean I don't have dreams too!" _

She, Alanna of Trebond, was on her way to the Covent. Her soft, silky, gray, gelding trotting along the rocky pass that she was traveling. "So they think they can get rid of me that easily, huh? Well I'll show them." She thought, looking at the Covent in front of her. "It looks like a prison!" She exclaimed. She knew she couldn't wait until she could visit her brother, even though she wasn't even there yet. She decided to face reality and walked her gelding slowly into what would be her 'home' for the next 6 years, or so they thought.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Remember, this is just a preview! IF you want more to read to decide if you like it let me know! BY REVIEWING!**

**Yours truely**

**-Impishness:)**


	2. Chapter 1: Night Life

**Disclaimer: As you already know I... oh alright, alright, I don't own anything!_Sob, sob!_**

**Authors Note: I just wanted to see if you like this story enough for me to write more so I posted another chapter. True to my word, as soon as I got a review I posted more and here it is. Also this is the same as last time, If you want me to continue this Fan Fiction then just review.**

**Oh and on another note:**

**_Gretta99: _Thank you for reviewing, you have no idea how glad I am. I will make sure to read your story and hopefully you like this chapter. If you have anything for me to fix or any ideas let me know!**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Chapter 1: Night Life**

She ran across the fat surface, hoping her confider was right. Then she suddenly stopped, looked down, and smiled. "So he decided to see if the rumors were true. Well he's in for the surprise of his life tonight." She flipped down from the edge of the roof she was running on and landed crouched behind the bulky man. She swiftly put a knife to his throat while whispering into his ear, "So, you wanted to see if the rumors were really true, huh? Well let me tell you something: next time you want to mess with someone, especially a young woman remember tonight. If you so much as touch another unwilling girl again, you won't be alive to see another day afterwards. But just so you don't forget," she drew the knife slowly down and then made a motion to the right, leaving a cut shaped in the form of a '**L**'. She then said, "That is so you don't forget my warning." She slammed the butt of the knife into the pressure point on his neck, watching him pass out. "This is so no one else does either." She told his prone form, even though she knew he couldn't possibly hear her. She then bent down while uncovering the bottom half of her masked face, and kissed his forehead. She watched as the red shape of her lips, then glowed a light shade of violet. The small smile, almost smirk, returned to her face as the magic embedded in his skin the likeliness of her small lips. She then walked over and jumped, grabbing onto the edge of the roof as she did so. She flipped herself onto the roof and ran towards her desolate hiding spot.

Alanna knew that soon she would have to leave her haven and go back to the dreaded prison she had been forced to live in for 4½ years now. She had only been six the first time she saw the Covent, she was sent there when her father died, but she knew then that it would never be her home. She was 10 now and she knew she wouldn't be able to keep this act up much longer. "Maybe I should go to Corus." She mused to herself, while cleaning her dagger. "I remember being told that the King of Thieves lived there and I have been longing to meet him for a while now. Plus, I have learned all that I can here and maybe more Shang will go there." She then thought about her life up until that moment.

She had come to that dreaded fortress of evil when her father 'died', more like killed himself, when she was six. She wasn't all that sad, she didn't know him all that well. That night she climbed down from her room and when into the city. They had thought, they still thought, she corrected herself, that she was too little to be of any concern for her to leave. 'I'll show them all. I'll prove that women are just as good, if not better, than men.' She walked through the city until she heard a noise behind her. She swung around and saw a man standing there, with a purse, undoubtedly not his, looking at her. She was afraid at the time that he would hurt her but oh was she wrong. He had became her first friend, after talking to her. He was the one who taught her how to protect herself, and at when she was 7 and there was a Shang visiting the Court, introducing her to him. She had met the Shang Snake, and he was her first master. He taught her some of the ways of the Shang for the time he remained in the city, all of 1 year. In that time she grew from just barely knowing how to protect herself to being able to hold her own against the criminals of the city. She didn't stop there though. For the next 2½ years she learned from all the other Shang that visited the City of the Gods. She learned from the Wildcat, the Horse, the Snake, the Bear, and even the Shang Dragon himself. During this time she made friends with all the thieves and spys of the Court of the Rouge that were in the city. She did all this in the secrecy of the night. Her days were a different matter all together.

She made no effort in her dancing classes, or her edict classes at all. Her embroidering teacher had given up on her altogether, along with her dressing teacher, and her horse riding teacher. She refused to sow or learn about all the different dresses, and she would only ride a horse like a man and not side saddle, normally she didn't use a saddle at all. She also rode a war horse, not a pretty, slow, ladies horse. In fact, the only classes she like were, reading, writing, and sorcery. She learned not to fear her magic and she was the top in her class. The Mistress didn't even try to make her go to dance class, seeing how she would always find a way to get out of it. All in all she hated her life at the Covent and was always trying to find an escape.

Then she found it. She always was hearing about how the Temple of the Goddess helped ladies and so she went there to see it. When she got there they were having a trial about a man who had wrongfully harmed a servant. He got off easy, since he warned the servant before the trial that he would kill her if she didn't say she had lied. So he got off, and Alanna knew it. She had heard him threaten the servant before the trial and thought it was wrong how he could get away with it. She had always aspired to become a lady knight, some one to protect the innocent, and she decided to do something about this. The girls at the Covent always called her 'the Lioness' when she was in a temper and so that was to become her calling card. Through the entire city, from the servants to the nobles, she was known to protect the women and girls. So if they were hurt or harmed they would make sure it got to her, through her messengers, who had done it. For the past year she had protected those women, and made sure that they were safe. Whenever she had heard of a woman not being treated right she left them a warning. The second time, she left them a warning and a alarm to make sure they didn't do it again. If the alarm alerted her , which it did, since it was made of magic, she did what she did to the man tonight. If it went off again she killed them. She had never killed any one of the men she talked to, after the 3rd warning they realized she was serious.

She walked into the Hopeful Holiday, the inn where her Rouge friends congregated to talk to them one more time before she left. Damian, the leader under the King and in charge of the city, looked at her and smiled. He knew she had been on a mission, seeing the clothes she was wearing. Her bright, unusual violet eyes being the only thing you could see uncovered on her head. Her flaming, copper, hair pulled back underneath the vale that covered her small lips and straight nose. Her clothes happened to be a black tunic, black breeches, a black cape with a silver clasp, and black boots with silver clasps as well. Her hands her gloved, and you couldn't see the many daggers she had underneath her clothing. She walked towards him and sat down in the rickety, old, wooden chair situated in front of him. She glanced at the fire before looking into his deep, dark, brown eyes and saying curtly, "I'm leaving for Corus." He looked at her and asked, "When?" She looked back at the fire and said, "Tonight. I just received word this afternoon that the Sweating Sickness has found its way into the Capital and my brother was one of the first in the palace to get sick. I need to go just in case he needs me." Damian looked at her for a moment and said, "Well, I will let Hearin know that you are coming to visit him. When you get to Corus go to the Dancing Dove, he will meet you there. Have a safe journey, and Goddess bless." She looked at him, stood up, and bowed. "Thank you Damian, for that and for being a good friend. Gods bless." She then turned and walked out the door. "Time to go." She thought and went to get her stuff.

Still sitting down in his chair was Damian, as he watched her go. He thought about the first time he had met her and seen her not curtsy to a noble man after he introduced himself. He was of higher rank than her and he thought that she would have curtsied like every other little child. She looked at him and said, "Nice to meet you." And walked away. When he had seen her again, he asked her why she hadn't bowed or said, "My Lord," like it was custom, her reply shocked him. Her reply, when asked was this, "I bow out of respect, because that is what bowing shows. Bowing shows that this person has your respect and is of a higher standing than yourself. How do you know if they are worthy of the title they bear if you have never met them? You don't. I also know that you can be a noble by blood, birth, or marriage, but the true nobles are those who act in noble ways. The only way those people got that status is if an ancestor deserved respect. Even though you are noble by association doesn't make you worthy of the title so I don't bow to you unless you command my respect. In the case of my lord, he isn't my lord. He doesn't own me, and he doesn't command my loyalty so I don't use that term." He had learned the greatest lesson on true honor from someone at the age of 8. That was an experience he would never forget. "Goodbye, Alanna of Trebond, the Lioness. I hope I hear great things about you, in fact, I know I will." He whispered as he watched her fade into the night. He sighed and turned back to his papers, making sure that he wrote down a message to George and Hearin before he forgot.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Don't forget to REVIEW! **

** Yours truely**

**Impishness :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Royalty

**Disclaimer: Hey its me again and I... wanted to say that I... OWN IT ALL! (sceams out while running from angry mob of laywers) ok, ok, I lied!**

**Authors Note: Sorry for taking so long, my computer wouldn't let me sign in but I have had this ready since Friday night.**

**On another Note:**

**_Jules-Gemma: Thank you for reviewing and I hope this is up to your standards._**

**_Gretta99: I read your story and do to the fact I couldn't sign in I couldn't write and tell you that your story is VERY interesting and I cant wait to read more. OH and to your questions: Yes she is going to be a knight but she might Shang too! Im not sure. The pairings are scepitical right now but she WILL end up with George because I am a sucker for A/G pairings and I can't help that. ANYONE: If you think this is wrong just review and tell me why!_**

**NOW TO OUR FEAUTRE PRESENTATION:**

**Chapter 2: Meeting Royalty**

She looked around the small, cold, stone room which had been her prison for the last 4 ½ years. "So long, not like I'm going to miss it but it was still home." She thought as she walked over to the tiny, filthy window. She went to the railing and vaulted over the edge of the railing. "So long suckers!" she thought as she crept past the guards.

She was walking through the city when she saw a few of her men around a girl. She walked up behind them to hear them say, "So you want to have some fun? We do, come on don't be shy, we know you want it." The girl had long brown hair that was pulled up in a leather thong on top of her head, she was wearing a run down, brown, dirty dress, and no shoes. She looked like she was 15 and very frightened, which you could tell by her shaking and the trembling terror that filled her voice. "Please don't hurt me, I have to get home. My mother is very sick and she might die. I really need to get her a healer, Please!" She was trembling and trying, and not succeeding, to stop the tears from flowing from her bright, blue eyes. The 3 men circled her and said, "Oh no, I think we won't keep you away to long, just long enough for us to play a game. Do you want to play little girl?" with a drunken slur. Alanna was disgusted and knew that they would have to be punished for breaking the rules. She hated it but she knew it had to be done.

She stepped out from the shadows and said, "Oh I don't think she wants to play right now, but I would love to play a game. You see this is were if you do something wrong I punish you. I thought I told you the three strikes rule but you seem to not understand. Now let me remind you before we finish this game. First you weren't supposed to drink more than 2 drinks, all of you have had more than 4. Secondly, you weren't supposed to abandon your postions, but what do you do? You do the exact opposite of what I say! Last but the most important you realize is that you wrongfully tried to attack, and I might remind you might have succeeded, toHARM and unwilling INNOCENT! And don't mean trying to steal something from them because that is not wrong, well, not to me. Now time for the punishment boys, do you remember what I told you was the punishment?"

The men looked at her and they all bowed and the leader said, "Please your Lordship please don't! I can't write with my left hand!" She looked at him and a dagger showed up in her right hand. She started fingering the dagger, it was a long, gold, well-polished, and inlayed with an black opal, while she said, "Well I guess you will have to learn know won't you? I'm sorry but this is the last straw and its not like you knew I wouldn't do it. You should leave now but you will pay tomorrow. If you have a complaint with me you can take it up with his Majesty in Corus but until then you had better be ready. I'll send my men tomorrow and they will send me the payment, but if they don't get it then I will come and find you myself. And believe me you don't want that to happen do you? I might just find that I need a set of extra hands instead of just one." The 3 men looked terrified and said, "Of course your Lordship we will just be leaving now." And ran from the scene, just as fast as their feet could carry them. She looked at the girl and said, "Now what was this about your mother needing a healer?"

The girl watched the figure in black wondering whether or not to trust her. She watched as the figure stepped out into the light and gasped. There in the light stood a girl, in black breeches, a black tunic, a black cape with silver clasps and black boots with silver clasps as well. Also, to finish the ensemble, she was wearing a black veil that covered her face and hair, except for her piercing, violet eyes. "Uh…oh…. Yes… my mo mother is is very si…ck. She…. She needs…. A ….a….. healer."

"Well then we wont keep her waiting now will we?" asked Alanna. She had listen to the girl stumble over her answer and knew that she must be desperate, seeing as how she had actually answered her. She turned, put two fingers in her mouth, and gave a piercing whistle. Suddenly she heard the clomp, clomp, clomp, of a horse running and jumped onto the horse that had just came into sight. She then turned towards the girl and said, "Come on, I'm not going to save you and then kill you now am I?" The girl just stared for a moment and then climbed on in front of Alanna.

Alanna told the girl, "Tell Moonlight, the horse, where you want to go." The girl looked at her strangely and then complied with her wishes. She watched in amazement as the horse started in the direction of her house. She turned around when she heard her savior start to talk. "What is your name?" She looked at the girl with the piercing violet eyes and said, "Learia, and who are you?" Alanna laughed and said, "Oh don't worry, everyone around here knows me as 'her Lordship' or 'the Lioness' but as you can tell neither are my name. I don't think anyone really knows my true name and if they do they don't know that it is me."

Learia stared in awe as she watched 'the Lioness' and replied, "Aren't you the one that has been protecting the innocent from being hurt? Then why are you hanging out with those thieves?" Alanna laughed and said, "I stop the INNOCENT from being HURT not the idiots who mess up. And technically being stolen from is a way of life and not really hurting those who have a lot to give." Learia looked at her amazed by this person she was riding with. She felt the horse stop and gazed at her surroundings. She saw where she was and gasped. "This is where I live!"

"Where did you think I was taking you, the graveyard?"

"No, I just thought…."

"Just thought what?"

"I don't know… I just…."

Alanna laughed and then said, "Didn't know if you could trust me?"

"That's not it! It's just…."

"Of course that's it but I don't blame you for not trusting me, seeing as you are missing your purse but come now let us look at your mother." Alanna said, jumping of the horse in one fluid motion.

The girl just stared at her in amazement, before climbing of the horse and tripping on the cobble stone street. "Whoah, there easy does it. Don't want you killing yourself do we?" Alanna asked as she walked towards the house she knew was Learias.

"How did you know that is my house?" Asked Learia. "I have my ways, now come on, I do have other things to do!" and she had barely finished saying that when she was ushered through the front door and into the small house.

Some three hours later, Alanna reappeared outside of the house after healing the girls sick mother. She saw a shadow to her left and knew that her messenger had arrived. She looked over and said, "Come out now, I'm alone and I have some business to take care of." The messenger came out and said, "Yes well Damian sent a letter to Corus alerting his Majesty that you would be coming."

She looked at him and said, "Good, good, well tell Damian that he is in charge but make sure that he knows that he is still second in command, and if he tries to become ahead of me I will pay him a little visit of my own. Now I need a left hand of Mr. Johnson and two right hands from a Mr. Cole and a Mr. Frenid. Now I want them sent to me and if one of them has left let me know. That will be all." And with that the messenger disappeared into the night, only bowing before he left.

Alanna sighed and said, "So much for making it there soon. I might as well be off, better late than never!" With that she jumped onto Moonlight and disappeared into the shadows of the night.

**5 Days Later:**

There was a pause as all in the Inn got quiet when a small figure dressed all in black appeared in the door way. Then someone shouted, "Look at the poor lad, he wants to be a assassin, all dressed up in black!" Everyone in the Inn gave a roar of laughter and the figure just watched silently. Then one of them finally stopped laughing and said, "What is a young lad like you, doin' being here at this time of nigh'?"

The black figure said from the shadows, "I'm here to talk with his majesty." The rouge who had said the first comment roared with laughter and managed to shout, "it is naugh' but a wee lass!" Then everyone in the entire Inn started laughing again. There was a sharp whistle that hurt everyone's ears and then a brief silence. Alanna stepped into the light and said, "Now that's better." She turned and looked a man that had dirty blonde hair and sparkling with amusement and mischief, hazel eyes and said, "You should teach you men to have respect, your Majesty, mine certainly do."

George, other wise known as 'his Majesty', him being the King of the Rouge and all, said, "And who are these men, 4 year olds?" He was joking when he said it, contemplating who this could be. She, he could tell it was really a lass said, "No but then maybe I should show you instead, since you don't think a wee lass like me could _possibly_ be any trouble." She looked and then saw a familiar face and said, "Gregory I see that you have my package, right?"

The messenger, who was 6'3 looked at her and said, while bowing as he would to 'his majesty', "Of course I would your Lordship, do you think I would face **your** temper without it?" She looked at him and laughed and said, "I think not, are you still remembering last time?" He looked at her and said, "How could I forget? Pardon, your Lordship but it tis hard to forget how you took the payment that was owed to you from the last messenger since he couldn't find the person who was to be paying it. And then you proceeded to take twice the amount from Jackson himself. I don't think he has ever tried for your spot since. Damian said he wasn't going to face that punishment and he was fine with being second in command."

Alanna looked at him and said, "Good, now where is the package?" By this time the entire Inn was quiet, wanting to know who this was. She looked at George and asked, "George I thought you might want to see this as the idea came from your liking of ears." He looked at her and laughed saying, "Alright!" and took the box. He looked inside and then looked up amazed.

She looked at him and said, with a straight face, "Myself, I am always in need of a few more hands." He looked at her and asked, "Which part are you in command in?" She looked at him and said, "But didn't you get the letter for my arrival?" He looked at her and said, "So you are the famed Lioness we have been hearing about. I heard that you seemed harsh but what is this?" He pulled out a letter.

She looked at him and said, "Oh that is a sworn oath to me bound by the Gods and Goddesses saying thatsince they broke 3 of my rules they cut off their own hand and willinglygave them to be added in my collection.Most of the time after the first hand the decided thatI'm serious andthat theydon't want to loose another hand. There are onlyabout 3 exeptions like with Jackson, I don't think he can write anymore, he seems to have misplaced his hands." (A/N: Sorry for the discusting part but we all know that thieves are ruthless and as it says in the books George does take ears! I didn't want to killthem so I thought this would work!)

George looked at her andsaying seriously, with only his eyes sparkling with the amusement he felt, "Welcome to my humble abode. Stay as long as you'd like, although, I would prefer to keep my hands." Smiling as he said so. Well this is defiantly going to be interesting, he thought, watching her.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Remember to REVIEW!**

**Also these are polls so make sure you REVIEW and tell me your answers:**

**1. Should Alanna be the Shang Lioness?**

**Yes or No?**

**2. Should Alanna end up with George?**

**Yes or No? _If no tell who you think she should end up with!_ **

**I MIGHTuse these results depending on how many answers I get.**

**Thanks**

**-impishness-**


End file.
